


After The War

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Shirow Miwa's headcanons, a bit OOC, d1960
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Perang telah berakhir, tetapi masih ada yang berlanjut—harapan, perang bayangan, dan yang lain.Tetapi, yang terpenting, perang sudah berakhir. [Diikutkan dalam Event Libretto: Let Me Hear Your Song]





	1. perang sejata memang berakhir, tetapi perang bayangan masih berlanjut

**Author's Note:**

> Tema yang dipilih: Back to The Zero.
> 
> Lagu yang dipilih: Stars – In Our Bedroom After The War
> 
> Interpretasi Tema: Fajar telah menyingsing, waktu berjalan, pagi bergerak menuju malam. Apa ‘ia’ masih di sampingmu? Jika tidak, setidaknya, perang telah berakhir. Hari ini adalah awal yang baru.

**After The War**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Lagu yang digunakan untuk tema fanfiksi ini milik Stars. Headcanons didapat dari gambar Shirow Miwa. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin.**

**Warning: D1960, berdasarkan _headcanons_ dari Shirow Miwa, _OOC_ , _typo(s)_ , dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Diikutkan dalam #LibrettoNoUta, terima kasih untuk penyelenggara!**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

Piringan hitam masih berputar, melantunkan nyanyi suara pria dari cerobong gramofon. Kaminaga berdiri memunggungi meja, geming memandang dirgantara biru berhias sekumpulan awan. Tidak terlalu cerah, tapi tak jua mendung. Hari yang cukup baik—untuk memulai segalanya, setidaknya, buatnya.

Pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka, sedikit kasar hingga menjeblak keras. Hatano melangkah masuk dengan dagu terangkat, kemudian menutup pintu dari dalam dengan kaki. Kaminaga menolehkan kepala, senyum miring terbingkai di bibirnya. Zaman memang berubah, tetapi masih ada segelintir hal yang tetap sama.

“ _Really_ , Kaminaga? _Beyond the Sea_ **(1)** _?_ ” Hatano menaikkan sebelah alis, wajah sengaknya kini ikut dihiasi senyum miring. Minta digampar di tempat pakai tongkat.

“Kalau pintunya rusak, biayanya bakal kuambil dari gajimu,” balas Kaminaga tanpa berniat menjawab sindiran yang dilayangkan rekannya.

“Bah.” Hatano menyumpah, lantas mendekat dan berhenti begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat.

Kaminaga ganti memutar badan dibantu sebuah tongkat sekalipun jalannya tak dibuat pincang. “Mana Tazaki?”

“Memberi ceramah untuk anak-anak baru,” sahut Hatano sembari melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala. “Bagaimana urusan dengan intel Amerika?”

“Seperti biasa,” pria bertongkat itu mengendikkan bahu sekilas, tersenyum tenang tanpa keusilan di kurvanya. “Mereka ingin kita memusuhi pihak ‘kiri’. Agensi intelijen boleh berdiri di Jepang, asal mereka terlibat dalam operasi anti-Komunis. **(2)** Perang ideologi di luar sana makin meruncing. Kaudengar tentang perang di Vietnam, kan?”

“ _Aah._ ” Hatano mendengus, menengadah hingga pandangnya bertemu langit-langit kayu. “Menggunakan perang di negara berkembang untuk melebarkan sayap ideologinya. _Keh_. Aku juga dengar ada pemimpin negara baru yang dapat _black mail_ agar segera memihak salah satu di antara mereka. Perang senjata memang berakhir di sebagian belahan dunia, tapi bukan berarti segalanya benar-benar selesai.”

Kaminaga tak menanggapi, sibuk menyelami waktu. Ia tak akan menyangkal, apa yang Hatano katakan nyatanya benar. Perjanjian perdamaian boleh saja telah ditandatangani, tetapi bukan berarti segalanya kembali damai. Perang senjata memang berakhir, tetapi perang lainnya (termasuk perang bayangan) masih berlanjut.

Suara langkah sepatu memecah senyap di antara mereka, diikuti suara derit lantai kayu pada detik setelahnya. Terbesit di kepala Hatano bahwa seharusnya mereka meminta anggaran tambahan agar tak lagi tinggal di gedung bekas pakai. _Bah_. Petinggi-petinggi itu terlampau pelit kalau sudah membicarakan uang.

“Ayo. Kita temui anak-anak baru.” Suara Kaminaga menegur, empunya melangkah lebih dulu dengan tongkat tergenggam di tangan. Sikapnya berubah drastis, persis selayaknya pemimpin kedua agensi. Walau minus dengan langkah pincang, Kaminaga tampaknya tak ingin benar-benar menjiplak pak tua yang kini tengah mengelana ke seluruh dunia.

Hatano tak menjawab, tetapi tungkainya mengikuti Kaminaga. Mereka melangkah dalam diam, menelusuri lorong yang membuat nostalgia. Memang gedung yang mereka tempati sekarang bukan lagi gedung yang sama, arsitekturnya pun sedikit berbeda. Tetapi, bukan berarti mengenyahkan kenangan mereka akan sudut-sudut bangunan yang dulu pernah mereka tinggali.

Begitu sampai di ruang yang mereka tuju, Kaminaga sontak membuka pintunya, lantas melenggang masuk tanpa melempar selirik pandang. Tazaki yang berada di dalam ruangan sontak bungkam, kemudian mundur dan memberi Kaminaga ruang di depan ruangan. Hatano ikut masuk, tetapi hanya untuk menutup pintu dan bersandar di belakangnya. Diam-diam ia menahan seringai, untuk berakting mengintimidasi dan menambah aura mencekik, Kaminaga sudah cukup ahli.

“Buang jauh-jauh pikiran bahwa kalian bersedia mati untuk negeri ini,” Kaminaga bersuara, sengaja dibuat bernada berat. Langkahnya berhenti begitu tiba di tengah ruangan, tubuhnya diputar hingga menghadap seluruh calon agen baru D-Kikan. Namun, alih-alih meneruskan aura intimidasi barusan, bibir Kaminaga tiba-tiba melukis senyum miring bersama dengan hadirnya percikan percaya diri di matanya.

“Membunuh atau bunuh diri adalah keputusan yang terburuk bagi mata-mata,” pria itu meneruskan sembari menatap satu per satu mata peserta didikan agensi, “itu hanya akan memicu penyelidikan dari pihak berwenang. Intinya, itu hanya tindakan bodoh yang tidak berguna.” **(3)**

“Karenanya, pelajaran pertama kalian sebagai calon mata-mata D-Kikan,” jeda suara ketukan tongkat ke lantai kayu, “ _‘jangan mati, jangan bunuh, dan jangan tertangkap’_. Paham?”

.

.

[ perang sejata memang berakhir, tetapi perang bayangan masih berlanjut ]

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): Lagu Beyond the Sea yang dinyanyikan oleh Bobby Darin yang rilis pada akhir 1959 dan populer di awal 1960. Awalnya ini adalah lagu berbahasa Prancis yang berjudul La Mer karya Charles Trenet yang rilis pada 1946.
> 
> (2): Pertama, bagian ini cuma dibuat ‘berlebihan’. Saya sendiri sebenernya masih dalam tahap baca-baca artikelnya, cuma yea karena ini fiksi juga anggap aja ini bagian dari ‘fiksi’ sekalipun ini tidak benar sepenuhnya, tapi bukan berarti salah sepenuhnya. Dalam Explaining the Absence of a Japanese Central Intelligence Agency: Alliance Politics, Sectionalism, and Antimilitarism ditulis oleh Brad Williams, dikatakan bahwa “Terlepas dari aktivitas pelecehan berkala di pinggiran wilayah udara Jepang dan perbatasan maritim bersama, Soviet terutama tertarik untuk mengobarkan kerusuhan domestik oleh simpatisan Komunis di Jepang dalam upaya yang pada akhirnya gagal untuk mencegah hubungan yang lebih erat antara Tokyo dan Washington. Telah dicatat bagaimana jaringan intelijen Jepang yang disponsori G-2 juga terlibat dalam operasi domestik anti-Komunis.” (hlm. 145-146) Ditambahkan pula oleh Oros (2002) dalam artikel yang sama yang ditulis Brad Williams, “Ancaman kiri internal merupakan keprihatinan mendasar bagi pihak berwenang Jepang pada tahun-tahun pascakelahiran, sebagaimana dibuktikan oleh pembentukan awal Badan Intelijen Keamanan Publik (Kōanchōsachō atau PSIA) pada bulan Juli 1952—sebuah badan yang berdiri sendiri secara resmi yang terletak di dalam Kementerian Kehakiman, mirip dengan hubungan organisasi antara FBI dan Departemen Kehakiman AS.” (hlm. 146)
> 
> Intinya, berdirinya badan intel untuk keamanan publik di Jepang pasca Perang Dunia II disebabkan kekhawatiran akan melebarnya ideologi Komunis di negara ini. Namun, ancaman ini bagi AS dinilai tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan sebab medan utama saat itu jatuh di Jerman Barat yang ngehadang ideologi Komunis nyebar ke daratan Eropa. Tapi, sekali lagi, saya baru baca-baca sedikit soal ini jadi anggap aja bagian itu adalah hal yang terlalu ‘berlebihan’ dan digunakan khusus untuk membangun fanfiksi ini. (((tolong jangan anggap saya simpatisan /ngek)))
> 
> Perang Vietnam terjadi dari 1957 sampai 1975.
> 
> Pemimpin sebuah negara baru yang dimaksud merujuk pada Soekarno. Saat kunjungan Soekarno ke Soviet yang pertama pada 1956, KGB sedang meningkatkan performa honey trap-nya. Setelahnya, entah tahun kapan (sepertinya setelah Soekarno pulang dan sebelum 1960), Soekarno di-black mail dan diancam KGB dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka punya rekaman Soekarno 'enaena'. Soekarno malah bales kalau dia mau minta kopiannya (lol). Ini beneran kejadian btw. Sebenernya CIA juga katanya nge-black mail Soekarno, tapi belum baca banyak kalo yang ancaman CIA piye /ngek.
> 
> (3): Dikutip dari kata-kata Yuuki ketika berhadapan dengan Letnan Kolonel Kazato bersama dengan Jitsui di rumah Morishima pada episode 9, menit 17:34 sampai 17:44.


	2. perang sudah berakhir, tetapi masih harapan yang dapat dibangun kembali

**After The War**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Lagu yang digunakan untuk tema fanfiksi ini milik Stars. Headcanons didapat dari gambar Shirow Miwa. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin.**

**Warning: D1960, berdasarkan _headcanons_ dari Shirow Miwa, _OOC_ , _typo(s)_ , dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Diikutkan dalam #LibrettoNoUta, terima kasih untuk penyelenggara!**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

Emma mendorong kursi roda sang ayah perlahan, menyusuri jalanan yang cukup lenggang. Kendaraan sudah cukup banyak yang lalu-lalang di jalan, melupakan kesan bahwa perang pernah terjadi 15 tahun silam. Pria yang duduk di kursi roda itu bungkam, entah tak tahu harus membicarakan apa atau terlalu hanyut dalam lamunannya. Emma paham sepenuhnya, tak berniat memaksa sang ayah untuk bicara kendati pilu tak dapat enyah dari dadanya.

Dulu pria yang ia sebut ‘papa’ ini tak serapuh sekarang. Dulu, pria ini sanggup menggendongnya ke manapun, lengkap dengan mengulas senyum hangat yang menentramkan. Seolah ketika ia tersenyum, seluruh masalah lenyap begitu saja.

Padahal perang sudah berakhir, tetapi sisa badainya masih tersisa. Tak pernah tersapu bersih. Miris.

Dersik angin berembus lembut, memainkan rambut sang dara. Emma menyelipkan sebagian anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kemudian kembali memegang erat kursi roda. Sudah cukup sore, sebaiknya ia pulang dan membuat makan malam. Mereka bisa melewati toko-toko kecil dan membeli bahan makanan di tengah jalan.

“Papa,” Emma menghentikan dorongan pada kursi roda, lantas menarik napas dalam-dalam, “jalan-jalannya sampai di sini saja, ya.”

Emma menangkap selirih gumam dari sang ayah. Barangkali hanya bayangannya, tetapi sanggup membuatnya tersenyum dan segera memutar arah kursi roda. Keduanya kembali menyusuri jalanan yang sebelumnya mereka tempuh, masih tanpa suara. Emma memerhati toko demi toko, berpikir hendak memasak apa untuk mereka malam ini sampai akhirnya melontarkan tanya.

“Papa ingin makan apa malam ini?” tanya sang dara lembut ketika suara deru kendaraan absen dari jalanan. Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa menit ke depan, membuat Emma sedikit kecewa.

_Tak apa._ Emma diam-diam menghibur diri, berusaha berpikir positif kendati hatinya retak dan diserbu perih. _Perang sudah usai, masih ada harapan yang dapat berdiri di esok hari._

Toh, dulu ia pernah merasakan kehilangan yang lebih, sesuatu yang besar dan tak akan kembali. Tetapi kali ini, ia tak akan kehilangan ‘ayah’-nya lagi.

.

.

[ perang sudah berakhir, tetapi masih harapan yang dapat dibangun kembali ]

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Tbh bingung mau bilang ini Amari-Emma ada di mana. Saya masih dilema apakah mereka di Hawaii atau Jepang atau di mana huhu (((masih tak terima Amari di kursi roda ;;; /yhe))). Tapi kebayang, setelah perang Amari jadi jarang ngobrol, nggak lagi kayak dulu hiks, maafkan saya Emma ;;; /ditabok.


	3. perang telah berakhir dan hari ini adalah awal yang baru

**After The War**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Lagu yang digunakan untuk tema fanfiksi ini milik Stars. Headcanons didapat dari gambar Shirow Miwa. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin.**

**Warning: D1960, berdasarkan _headcanons_ dari Shirow Miwa, _OOC_ , _typo(s)_ , dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Diikutkan dalam #LibrettoNoUta, terima kasih untuk penyelenggara!**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

“Manusia itu hebat, ya,” puji Jitsui setelah cukup lama ia dan Yuuki menyusuri trotoar.

Yuuki melirik pria yang lebih muda itu, menunggu sambungan dari kalimat yang akan dilontarkan didikannya. Jitsui tak segera melanjutkannya, terlebih dulu mengulum sesimpul senyum sembari memerhati beberapa manusia yang masih sibuk sekalipun langit mulai gelap, seolah bayang-bayang perang telah lenyap seutuhnya.

“Mereka sudah mampu membangun harapan mereka. Aku ingat dulu tempat ini masih puing-puing,” sambung pria muda itu sambil terus berjalan.

Yuuki masih tak merespons, tetapi tanpa suara mengiyakan apa yang dituturkan Jitsui. Di kunjungan pertama mereka lima tahun silam, di daerah ini masih tersisa puing-puing. Sekarang, seluruhnya telah menjadi berbagai bangunan.

“Tak berarti kenangan mereka akan kejinya perang lenyap begitu saja dari pikiran mereka,” sahut Yuuki dingin sembari mengikuti Jitsui dengan langkahnya yang pincang.

“Saya tahu,” Jitsui berkilah. “Tetapi memikirkan bahwa mereka sudah mampu beranjak dari bayang-bayang itu dan memulai harapan baru, saya berpikir bahwa itu sesuatu yang hebat.”

“Hm.” Yuuki mengiyakan saja, tak berniat banyak bicara.

“Tapi, bukan berarti tak akan ada masalah lagi, sih,” Jitsui melanjutkan disertai kekehan. “Akan ada masalah baru yang muncul, yang membuat mereka kembali _berperang_ dalam perang mereka sendiri.”

Yuuki tak segera merespons, melanjutkan jalan sebanyak tiga langkah dulu sebelum membalas. “Setidaknya, mereka masih dapat bangkit lagi.”

“Seperti katamu, umat manusia itu hebat, walau terkadang konyol dan tolol,” Yuuki meneruskan, “... tetapi mereka akan terus bangkit, memulihkan peradaban dan harapan, bersama waktu yang bergerak maju.”

Ganti Jitsui yang terdiam, meresapi apa yang dikatakan mantan pendidiknya. Dipandangnya langit yang disesaki gemintang, lebih cerah daripada langit lima belas tahun silam. Ada yang tak akan pernah kembali, tapi tak ada langit berdarah atau jerit ketakutan yang ngeri akan dijatuhi bom—setidaknya, di tempat ini tidak.

Perang telah selesai, bibit harapan kembali tumbuh. Banyak yang bahu-membahu membangun peradaban baru, sekalipun dari puing-puing trauma serta kenangan yang getir.

“... Anda benar, Yuuki- _san_.”

.

.

[ perang telah berakhir dan hari ini adalah awal yang baru ]

.

.


End file.
